


piscine tryst

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, Banter, Boys In Love, Cute, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Holding Hands, M/M, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: In which Kageyama and Tsukishima go to the aquarium for their first date. Kageyama is a sweetheart. Tsukishima is trying to figure his feelings out.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	piscine tryst

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever attempt at fanfiction! i found this deep in my google docs. even though i only started to write in may/june the quality wasn't that bad! i went as far as to use pictures too uwu  
> i still dont have motivation to write new stuff :( comments on my last fic did inspire me! but they also burned out as quick cause life is getting hard rn :/  
> anyhow enjoy my lovelies i am working on something for tsukishima's birthday~

It was a sweltering day as they stood in line to get their Aquarium tickets. It was also their first date. 

Tobio had asked Kei right after practise on friday. At the time Tsukishima had thought Kageyama had held him back to talk about strategy or new moves he wanted to introduce in training. When he had told Yamaguchi to walk home without him, he hadn’t expected the question.

He hadn’t expected it when Tobio was looking everywhere but at him as he fiddled with his hands. 

He hadn’t expected it when Tobio had said the words, “I was wondering if you were free tomorrow to go on a date together…?”

Kei only stared.

Eventually he stuttered, “Are you joking?”

Tobio’s eyes had widened, “No! I-I am serious.”

Silent for a moment, he looked at Kei then with honest eyes twinkling under the late orange light of the setting sun. 

“I really do like you.”

Kei’s face had heated up and told Tobio that he was “an idiot.” And then followed it with a “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” 

Snapping back to the present Kei felt his chest heat up thinking about the way Kageyama’s face lit up.

They were standing higher up in the line now, but they weren’t even talking. They weren’t even able to look at each other.

 _This is painful_ , Kei thought to himself.

Refocusing he sneaked a look at Kageyama. He looked lovely. A fitting light blue button up and dark blue jeans and jacket. Suited his blue eyes. One critique however, Kei could appreciate it better if Kageyama would look at him.

Tobio looked straight ahead but showed his nervousness fiddling with the tan little sling-bag he was carrying. Slender fingers going in loops around the brown chain of the gold zip. 

Kei was endeared. 

He noticed his own feelings for Tobio grow exponentially in third year. Him being captain and Tobio vice-captain. Somehow over hours spent arguing formulating plays, analysing trainings, bickering in study sessions with their third year friends until they just left the two to study themselves. Kei had acquired a crush. And seemingly so did Kageyama. And here they were.

Breaking the silence Kei asked, “So, the Aquarium?”

Kageyama startled, looked at him as if he had just noticed he was there.

 _God help us,_ Kei thought.

“I used to come here with my family. After I passed that age of going to theme parks and aquariums I haven’t been since.”

Embarrassed he continued, “I remember it was nice here. And apparently they’ve expanded the exhibits since I last came. So I thought it would make an interesting first date.” His face went red on the last word.

 _Cute_. Kei thought.

“I am glad you brought me here then.”

Kageyama gratefully smiled at him, seemingly a huge burden off his chest.

 _Rightly so,_ Kei considered.

Kei had no part in planning for their date. Kageyama just gave him the time and the train station to meet at, it was only when they had got in line did Kageyama tell him the agenda of the day. Kageyama’s habit to fidget when nervous clearly told Kei how much he cared about this date going well. 

_I am smitten,_ Kei thought disdainfully.

They were both finally relaxing and talking when they finally picked up their tickets at the booth. The zip left alone.

Heading in, they argued over who was paying.

“Let me pay you back!”

“No! I asked you on the date, I pay.”

“King, you can’t boss me around now that we are courting”

Tobio blushed and told him he is not taking Kei’s money. Kei laughed and accepted that Tobio had won this time as they entered the building. They were on the second floor and had to make their way through an exhibit to get to the entrance of the aquarium in the basement. 

What greeted them was an impressive Noah’s Ark type display when they walked in. 

Kageyama launched into a ramble on the history of the displays. He was surprisingly knowledgable about it and when asked told Kei that his parents would come here all the time and explain him such things.

Finally they made it to the basement and entered the Aquarium and Kei was awestruck.

“I haven’t ever been here before,” Kei admitted.

“How even-”

“My parents thought I’d be scared of the sharks.”

Kageyama let out a bark of laugher. “Was your dinosaur obsession not assurance enough?”

Kei let out a faux offended gasp, “We don’t talk about that, thank you very much.” 

Any self-respecting aquarium these days has a tunnel like this these days. But it never ceased from looking spectacular. A moving travelator pulled along the similarly awestruck visitors, first timers no doubt. Kei was feeling the same

Little kids craned their head as far back as they could, “oo” ing and “ahh” ing as sharks swam past them.

Kei felt like oo-ing and ahh-ing himself.

He and Kageyama spent 30 minutes in the grand entrance itself, taking it in. 

_The aquarium housed over 100,000 marine animals,_ Tobio told him. His childish wonder at the sharks that swam around them was endlessly endearing to Kei.

Kei had to drag them away to the next exhibit after Kageyama had taken a picture of all the sharks in the tunnel.

“The nurse shark looks like Voldemort.” Tobio said as he swiped through the photos on his phone.

Kei bent over to look and laughed.“That one,” Kei points to the bottom shark, “looks like you when you yell at Hinata.” 

“Oi!”'

* * *

Tobio clearly loved the next exhibit. It contained a bunch of adult moray eels lounging in clay pots. Also in the exhibit was a small hole kids could crawl into to view the eels from inside a glass dome. 

Squeezing into the tight space was horrible. Elbowing past tiny midgets and ignoring the parents disapproving looks as two nearly 190 centimetre, wiry, teenagers went into a space designed for people half their heights was uncomfortable. 

However they took several funny pictures that Kei then cherished for weeks to come. Kei had reluctantly did it, but never again.

“Can you find Dory?” Kei asked

“Who?” Kageyama said distractedly as he stared at the habitat.

“You don’t know who Dory is!?”

“I’m pulling your leg, Finding Nemo was my entire childhood.” Kageyama laughed.

“Mine too. I have the CD”

Kageyama smiled but it looked more like a smirk, “I have it on blu-ray.” 

Laughing but impressed Kei caved, “Damn.”

“Yeah, do you want to watch it sometime?”

“Are you already asking me on our second date?” Kei teased.

“Yes,” Tobio said flatly.

“Oh” Tsukishima was pleased but he couldn't look too pleased and give Kageyama the satisfaction at catching him off guard. Kageyama smiled like he already knew Kei's answer anyway so it evidently didn't work.

“Ever so blunt. Alright King."

Tobio smiled wide but looked like a proper shit-eating grin.

Suddenly irritated, Kei frowned. He was certain he was be laughed at judging by the Kageyama’s shaking shoulders.

“Are you laughing at me you little shit?”

Tobio let out a wheezing noise and then a whole belly laugh. “You looked so pained to say yes.” Kageyama barely coughed out.

With a hot face and nose high in the air Tsukishima marched to the next exhibit. “I think I am gonna have to cancel our second date.” 

Still laughing Tobio followed, “Kei! No wait-”

The Aquarium was made up of dozens and dozens of habitats. And the two took their time looking at each intricate habitat.

“Look Nemo!” Kageyama exclaimed.

“Clownfish have got to be some of the most photogenic fish around.” 

“True." They were suddenly pushed closer as tourists crowded the habitat. Kageyama steadied Tsukishima by the forearm and he prayed in the dark that his blush was unnoticable.

"Let's go ahead?”

“Sure thing. You okay?”

"Yes, Your Highness."

Tsukishima rubbed the spot where Kageyama held his arm as they walked to the next exihibit.

* * *

They reached the aquariums final exhibit, The Open Ocean habitat, the newest and biggest addition to the aquarium. It was a humungous tank stretching far and high. With a glass plane nearly a meter thick. The whole thing was ginormous and weighed the same. 

“This is the last place I’d want to be in an earthquake,” Kageyama said idly. Kei was reading out the facts about the vivarium.

The unexpected comment made Kei laugh aloud, and Kageyama smiled. They flowed into an easy conversation sitting in front of the huge tank watching the sting-rays glide.

A blue hue veiled Kageyama’s face as he pointed out to Kei unique species of fish in the tank that he recognised. And Kei listened easily.

He was out of his element, not knowing as much about marine life as Kageyama. When Kageyama left him alone for a short while to bring them snacks he laughed to himself, not expecting Kageyama’s interests to go beyond volleyball.

“You okay?” Kageyama asked as he came back with arms brimming precariously with snacks. Kei reached out to help him.

“Didn’t realise you had interests beyond volleyball.” 

“Should I be offended.”

“I’m just surprised.”

Kageyama sat down next to Kei and their shoulders brushed.

“I look forward keep surprising you then.”

It didn't come out very smoothly but the sentiment was there and Tobio's eyes twinkled slightly.

Kei looked away embarrassed. _This boy will end him._ The air was tense with his silence. Kei hurriedly replied, “You can’t say something like that so offhandedly.”

“Well I do what I please as King” Tobio retorted lightly. 

Kei collected his bearing and couldn't help himself. He was surely going to reply with something embarrassing as well. Like, _I want to get closer to you too._ And worse, _I love you._

“Anyway I got you something salty. Just like you.”

Tobio annoyingly wiggled the packet in front of Kei's face.

“I would like to end this courtship.”

Kageyama laughed and then the tense moment was completely gone. 

* * *

After they finished their snacks and were well rested they moved on to the next room. Where there were quite literally bundles of jellyfish that swum and crowded their tanks in an angelic glory.

The lights would turn different colours to illuminate the jellyfish in an array of colors.

“Woah,” Kei let out quietly.

Tobio smiled at him, a proud look on his face, “I told you this place was amazing.”

“It really is… thank you for bring me here.”

Kei was looking at the changing colors of the jellyfish tank when he said this. When he turned to see Kageyama’s shocked face he chuckled cause his sensitive change in character was rare.

“Don’t look so shocked that I am enjoying this. You… you planned a good date King.”

Kei wished he could capture the look on Kageyama’s face when he said that forever. His eyes big and bright at the praise.

Kei couldn’t take it after a while though. He quickly turned away and started walking to the next display, Kageyama followed along a little dazed.

* * *

“That looks like you when you wake up during training camp,” Kei said.

Instead of getting angry Kageyama titled his head pondering, “That looks more like yours since your hair is curly though.”

Silence. Kei thought to himself, _What is this headassery-_

“Touché,” Kei settled on replying.

* * *

They finally reached the end of the aquarium.

As they stepped out into the cool evening air, the sun was setting and the sky was a myriad of oranges, reds and blues.

“I had fun,” Kageyama said as they walked to the train station.

“Me too. Your childhood obsession with sharks doesn't seem to have left you however.”

“Hey everyone has a phase! You had your dinosaur one, and still are to be hones-

“Don’t attack me like this.” Kei said.

Tobio smirked, “Touché.”

It wasn’t the correct usage of the word exactly but lord was Kei smitten. Kageyama was a volleyball fanatic. Obsessed with sharks. Liked learning about other marine animals. He liked M&M’s over skittles and was cheeky and funny when he pleased.

They were waiting to enter the train now. The whole platform was mostly empty as it was still early in the evening. Not knowing what came over him he lightly bend and kissed Kageyama on the cheek.

It was was short and sweet, nothing more than a peck.

When he pulled away to enter the train that had arrived, the amount of redness in Kageyama’s cheeks was _hysterical_.

Kei was not feeling as nervous anymore. He felt quite comfortable in the company of the King. 

“Kn-knife… nuff… nice”

Kei burst out laughing.

He was glad no one else was in their cabin because Kei was _losing_ it on the train seats as Kageyama blushed very hard on his left and yelled at Kei to stop laughing at him.

“Thank you King for the surprisingly,” Kageyama frowned and he chuckled, “lovely date. Are we still on for the movie at your place?”

Kei blushed a little, thinking he was getting carried away after such a bold move as kissing Kageyama.

Then suddenly, “Technically you are asking for the second date then right?"

Kei decided he doesn’t like Tobio anymore, he got up to leave and quickly a laughing Kageyama reached to yank Kei back with his hand. 

Kei’s heart raced, it was the first time they were almost-holding hands. And Kageyama realised this too, as his eyes went wide and then slackened his hold on Tsukki’s hand. Feeling brave however Kei held on tighter. And the slowly Tsukishima sat back down next to Tobio.

They were holding hands.

And again they weren’t saying anything. 

_Dear God._

“Let’s edit through the photos we took today?”

“Uh-sure.”

There was a moment when Kei thought he was gonna let go of his hands but then Kageyama simply used his left hand to bring out his phone in front of the two. It was mostly Kageyama scrolling and Kei telling him to delete pictures he didn’t like. They laughed and relived the whole day sorting through the pictures. Their cheeks warm holding hands.

Tobio’s stop reaches first. He looked like a sad puppy when he realised he’ll have to go. He told Tsukki he’d drop him until his stop which was decently further than his place. Kei really _could not take it being with this endearing boy any longer._ And told Kageyama to go home. 

They shyly bid farewell, promising to see each other at practise before school on Monday.

And then Tsukishima was alone. But his head still giddy and he was stared at his hands.

_It was good date._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments <3 And do subscribe to my account so you dont miss out when i post a brand new work!


End file.
